


Your Sunday best

by curlydots



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: Luci goes to church.





	Your Sunday best

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i was gonna write more laura/luci years ago so....yeah. here it is. i'm not entirely sure what this is (a church au? an au where laura's parents are slightly less chill?) but it's certainly here.

The sound of creaking wood gets Luci about halfway awake, but since she can feel a hangover approaching she ignores it. She also ignores the sound of approaching footsteps and distant chattering. In her sleepy dream haze none of that really matters.

The sound of a voice whispering _holy shit_ however does get her attention. She's usually pretty good at telling when exclamations are about her, even when half asleep.

Luci's hangover, sensing an opening, hits her full force in the form of a headache that's impressive even by her own incredibly high hangover standards. She tries to roll over but she must be on a bench or something because she hits wood and feels a dull ache in her back. There was no point in delaying the inevitable so with an impressive amount of willpower Luci manages to open her eyes.

Good news: she isn't dead and she's staring up somebody's very cute sundress.

Bad news: it's early in the morning, blue collar, respectable working hours early. And she's in a church.

Luci gives herself a pat down. No, she hasn't burst into flames, so that's good.

"Fuck," Luci mumbles, grabbing her head. That was too much movement. What the hell was she getting up to last night to end in a church of all places? Okay, obviously she'd been drinking and doing lines of coke, but she wasn't usually this stupid. Even when drunk and high.

Sundress Girl, probably the person who'd woken her up, takes a step back, likely noticing that's right over Luci’s head. Her green eyes are wide and staring at her in mild panic. Luci can't really blame her. She must be a hell of a sight.

Oh, would you look at that. Luci isn't wearing a shirt. Just her suit jacket over bare skin. That’s a bold choice.

"Um," the girl says. "I'm not sure how you got here but you might want to leave. It’s still pretty early but if someone else notices you things might get messy."

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Luci says. The girl raises her eyebrows. Luci may still technically be a bit drunk but she's not wrong. Sunday clothes, freckles, and curly hair tied back in a bun. All she needed was a shepherd's staff and she'd be straight out of a nativity scene.

But Luci doesn't get a chance to enjoy that blasphemous fantasy because she can hear voices approaching and the girl is frantically waving her away. Luci rolls off the bench and crawls in the opposite direction of the main door, trying her best to wait until she gets outside before throwing up. She makes it all the way to the back entrance before she casts a glance in the other girl's direction.

Sundress Girl is talking to an older mixed race couple (her parents?), face as pretty and serene as you please. And now that she's looking at her from the back she can see that her bun is dyed yellow and green, and tied back so only the brown of her hair is visible up front.

Luci's biblical knowledge isn't nearly as good as it should be but she remembers enough to get that when you're making an escape attempt you should always resist the temptation to look back.

Sundress Girl casts a glance over in Luci's direction, eyes most definitely not on her face. She blinks when she seems to realize that she staring at Luci's chest and gives her a subtle wave, urging her to get going. And well—

Sodom was more of her type of party anyway.

Luci winks and shuts the door behind her.

 

 

"I think I might start going to church," Luci says casually during brunch. Amaterasu spills orange juice all over the table and Baal starts choking on his crossaint.

"Sorry, what are you talking about Luci?" Amaterasu asks, patting Baal on the back while he coughs.

“I've seen the light sweetheart," Luci says. She takes a sip of her coffee. "I think I really misjudged church."

"First you're up early enough for brunch and now you're going to church?" Amaterasu touches her hand. "Should we be worried?"

Baal starts laughing when he's finally done choking. "Wrong question. How big are ‘the light's’ tits?"

Luci smirks. "They're alright."

 

 

Its been a while since Luci bothered dressing like an ordinary non-immortal teenager.

The cashmere sweater is probably a bit much, and it's very itchy but Luci has a specific look she's going for and most of her wardrobe doesn't really scream "good Christian girl". She's got her hair down too and pair of glasses on that make her feel like she's pulling a Clark Kent. In the mirror she barely recognizes herself and hopefully no one at the church will either. Minus Sundress Girl, who'll hopefully recognize her even if she apparently doesn't recognize Lucifer the Rock God/Literal Lord of Hell.

Unfortunately Luci is late as fuck.

To be perfectly honest, Luci has no idea when most churches start so if she shows up just when they're wrapping up that really isn't her fault. Everyone seems to be packed up and heading for the door so Luci loiters around, holding the door open for various old ladies (one of whom calls her a very polite young man) and making a bit of small talk like she isn't completely new to the congregation.

"Oh. You're back.”

Luci grins and turns to find Sundress Girl in all her sundress glory standing by her. She’s wearing light green today and short heels with flowers on them. Luci's well past overthinking how hot she finds the church girl look, so she just stares and appreciates it.

"What can I say?" Luci says. "I really hit rock bottom last week. I think I might need help turning my life around from the baby Jesus."

Sundress Girl giggles nervously. "Yeah, cool. Okay." Luci notices that her hair has been dyed a natural looking dark brown.

"Luci, by the way." Luci holds out a hand. "Sometimes found hungover in churches, generally in the sky with diamonds."

"Laura." Laura shakes her hand, not reacting at all to the name. That was a shame. "My parents are heading over so I should probably go."

"You could." Luci nods to herself. "Or you and I could—"

"It was nice meeting you Luci!" Laura cuts in. She's already walking backwards away. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you around," Luci says with disappointment. When Laura is out of sight she sighs. "Fucking hell."

An old woman passing through the door besides her gasps.

"My bad ma'am." She makes the sign of the cross. "I promise I'll flog myself later."

 

 

Luci is almost on time the next week. Or rather she's much less late.

The sermon is boring and the hymns are boring. Most of the congregation is pretty boring in fact. It's a lot of older retirees and a few widows (none of which are particularly Luci's type). Laura's seems to the only family there, with her and her dad being the only people who aren't white. Laura and Luci are the youngest people by far.

Half an hour in, Luci starts itching for a smoke but she's a woman on a mission so she tries not to let herself get too distracted. Even if she's in the back row, she'd rather not draw too much attention to herself. The last thing she needs is to be recognized in a church. The panic would be hilarious but her reputation couldn't really handle something like that.

Unused to sitting still for so long, Luci is antsy by the time things finally wrap up. She's been staring at the much less exciting back of Laura's head off and on during the sermon. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for; Laura to do something sexy and maybe a little gay so Luci would know if she had a shot or not? Fuck, church was the worst. It gave her way too much time to think.

Laura's parents leave before she does. Luci sees them walk by arm in arm, talking in low voices and smiling. Laura is talking to one the priests who looks very animated with his gesturing. No idea what that's about.

She waits until Laura starts to leave before she gets up, stretching her arms over her head. "Great sermon, huh Laura?"

"Really great," Laura says. And oh, that can't possibility be a heterosexual smile. That's way too conspiratorial. "What was your favorite part?"

"How does one even choose a favorite part? Everything is equally awesome in the eyes of the Lord." Luci stares up at the ceiling, arms held open. She has the weirdest urge to wash her mouth out with soap.

Laura laughs. "Um, so is you showing up in the middle of sermons going to be a thing now?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here to stay."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"'Cause it's a lie. But I'm trying it out and that means putting in at least 10% effort."

"I guess if that's what you're into."

"I'm into something."

The two of them walk side by side down the isle of the church, both going way too slowly.

Laura tugs at one of her curls, not making eye contact. "You know you're pretty creepy Luci."

"I've heard that a couple time." Or maybe more than a couple. "I prefer to think of myself as inappropriately honest."

Laura shakes her head but she’s smiling while she does it, so Luci figures she isn’t off put just yet.

 

 

"How come you aren't fucking this girl already?" Sakhmet asks, stretching her arms up over her head. It's only two in the afternoon so she's still mostly asleep and a little snippy but Luci doesn't mind. She just feels like talking.

"I can go slow sometimes."

Sakhmet snorts, rolling over to pull her blankets away from Luci. "Sounds boring."

"Nah. It's kind of like wearing a ring on your cock, you know? A good tease when there's a much quicker way to get yourself off."

Sakhmet seems to consider this. "I don't know about all that Luce, just tell her who you are so she gets flustered and wants to fuck you."

"I'm playing the long game here, kitty."

"She might not be worth it for all you know. Might be a really boring lay."

Luci shakes her head. "I've got a sixth sense for good pussy and she's definitely not gonna disappoint."

 

 

Her Saturday night concert means that Luci doesn't make it in time for church the next week but she's there to see Laura's family leaving. And, from the bottom of the stairs outside the church, Luci learns that although Laura's pale pink dress has a relatively high neckline, flowy material will do what flowy material does, and she's rewarded with an eyeful of smooth thighs and the flash of white panties.

Luci considers saying something but Laura’s parents are right next to her and they seem to be in the middle of something. She doesn’t quite catch what they’re arguing about but it sounds heated. Fun.

Laura's family heads down the street, seemingly not having noticed her at all.

She’s ready to give up for the day but the wind is clearly on Luci's side because it picks up again, forcing Laura to hold the fabric of her dress down to keep herself from flashing half the congregation and giving someone a stroke. It was a real Marilyn Monroe move in Luci's opinion.

It’s too bad Laura has no idea how indecent she's making Luci feel. And that they don’t have the time to do anything about it.

Luci wants to shove the fabric up those pretty thighs of hers and get a proper look at what all those knee length dresses are hiding. She wants to yank the buttons off her chest and see if she'll still look so pure with Luci's teeth on her tits. She wants to hear what kind of sounds she'll make when Luci gets her mouth on her cunt.

Laura turns around.

Luci isn't sure if she forgot something or if the sheer force of Luci's lust made it all the way down the street but they're looking at each other now, and there is no way she doesn't know what Luci was thinking because it's written all where face.

Laura stares back at her, mouth hanging open. Her father claps a hand on her shoulder and she startles, turning to follow after them.

 

 

"If you want to fuck something cute then tell one of your fans to put on a school girl uniform," Sakhmet says, applying her eyeliner.

Luci, who is still digging through her closet to find more vaguely Christian outfits, shrugs. "Can't make things too easy for myself now, can I? All good things to those who wait."

"All good things to those who are gonna die in two years," Sakhmet says drily.

"Is this 'cause I haven't eaten you out in a couple months? You get so crabby when you’re pent up."

"If I wanted to be fucking you right now, we'd be fucking. I'm crabby because you're stealing my clothes and won't shut up about banging that church girl. Your frustration is making me frustrated."

"Aw, isn't that cute? Kitty's upset on my behalf."

Sakhmet hurls her eyeliner at the back of Luci's head.

 

 

"You know," Luci says the following Sunday. "This church doesn't really seem like your type of scene."

Since her parents are busy chatting with one of their neighbors, Luci has the distinct pleasure of walking Laura to her parent's car. As usual they're moving at a snail's pace.

"It doesn't seem like my kind of scene? This from the girl who took a drunk nap in the back row?"

"Obviously I stick out like a sore thumb but we're not talking about me. I mean my record collection is full of old white dudes but I'm not sure I'd want to be surrounded by them on a nice Sunday morning if I had a choice in the matter."

Laura nods slowly. "I don't really have a choice."

"Ah, that makes much more sense. This a recent development?"

"Yeah."

"Your parents get a sudden rush of belief?"

"Not exactly. I screwed something up, and now they feel like they've been neglected certain...spiritual aspects of my upbringing. This is just one of the things they’ve tried. Yoga and guided meditation didn't work out so well so we're here."

"Oh yeah?" Luci asks, interested. "Whaddya do to earn the scorn of the old parental figures? Say the Lord's name in vain? Eat fish on a Wednesday?"

"They caught me fucking our next door neighbor's daughter."

Luci's turns to look sharply in Laura's direction and trips over the curb. "Fuck. _Ouch_. I'm fine. Could you repeat that Laura?"

"I was fucking our neighbor's daughter," Laura repeats. "Luckily I was still fully dressed when my mom walked in but I had my head up her skirt so it was hard to play that one off." Laura's face still looks neutral. As if she hadn't just admitted to eating pussy in her spare time.

Luci feels a little lightheaded. She's holds in the temptation to throw her fists in the air and yell _I fucking knew it!_ "I'm guessing that didn't go well?"

Laura shrugs. She stares down at the bag in her hand, picking at the strap with a nail. "My parents say it isn't the fact that I was with a girl but the fact that we're both really young and that we were high during all of it. Totally "not" a homophobic thing."

"Oh fuck," Luci groans. This girl was literally perfect.

Laura climbs into the driver's seat of her parent's car. She does not however do so in a very lady-like away. Her panties are red today. That's lovely.

"My parents really like our reverend but I don't think they're all that convinced that Christianity is the right thing for our family. They've never been very good at being consistent so I don't give it long before they give up all together. They don’t even bother making my sister come.”

"Their daughter’s all fixed up then?"

"As far as they know," Laura says. And then she makes Luci's mouth run dry when she looks her dead in the eyes and says, "But our reverend seems convinced that I've still got the devil in me."

They both go quiet. Luci bites the inside of her cheeks, trying to keep her face straight. She has the feeling that the smile she's holding back isn't really appropriate for a church parking lot.

Laura breaks first and turns away. It's subtle but her ears are flushed pink.

"Laura dear," Luci says. "You really shouldn't talk like that if you're going to get yourself all flustered."

The car door is still open. Luci lays an arm against the frame so they're at eye level. The lot is nearly empty and the windows of the car are darker than normal. Surely no one would notice if she pushed Laura's seat back and climbed in after her, Luci thinks. If she ripped that blue dress straight off and put a couple fingers up her.

Luci watches the neckline of Laura's dress as the other girl breathes faster. Her face is nowhere near straight but if it isn't scaring Laura off she doesn't care.

"To be fair, I was quoting the reverend," Laura says. Luci hadn't noticed it before but she was wearing a light, flowery scented perfume and a subtle nude lipstick. Simple church-friendly embellishments that don't at all match the girl they're embellishing. "What are you going to do about it?"

Oh dear.

 

 

"So you finally fucked her?" Sakhmet asks, propping her heels up on the table.

"Nope," she says. Her and Amaterasu both freeze.

"Nope?" Amaterasu asks. "You didn’t make a move?"

"She was offering to eat you out, you know that right?"

"Maybe." Luci shrugs. "Okay, to be honest some old ladies walked by right around then and I thought it might not be in good taste to be seen sitting on her face in her dad's Camry."

Sakhmet raises an eyebrow. "When did you become a wuss?"

"Not a wuss. A practical and patient woman."

Amaterasu gives her a skeptical look. "Didn't you set your last headliner's hair on fire because his drum solo cut into your show time?"

"That was different. I already hated the guy. But I’m playing the long game here."

"God, shut the fuck up." Sakhmet pulls out her wallet. “A hundred says that your tongue’ll be up her cunt by next Sunday.”

“You’re on,” says Luci.

 

 

Next Sunday features an outdoor event in a local park and Laura wearing white.

Laura’s cute outfit aside, it’s a fucking horrendous outing. One of the boys from their church has a guitar and is playing acoustic Jesus-themed versions of pop songs. There's no liquor in sight. Luci finds herself offering her first honest prayer in her life in the vain hope that she might die before the kid decides to cover one of her songs.

"He doesn't sound that bad," Luci says, grabbing a cup of coffee. .

"No, he's terrible and everyone knows it." Laura sits down on the bench next to her. "But his dad donates a lot so no one wants to be rude."

"Ouch."

Laura blows at her tea. Her words from the previous week are ringing in Luci’s head. She’s got her hair tied into a ponytail with a bow and everything is so fucking serene and G-rated that Luci feels like her head might explode at any moment.

She wants to wreck every pious, kid-friendly thing in sight. Laura in particular, but she wouldn’t mind snapping the kid’s guitar in two while she’s at it.

Fucking Sakhmet knew her too well. The best way to get Luci to do anything was to make it off limits.

Oh well, they were both loaded anyway.

She can't see Laura’s parents anywhere nearby. No one is really paying much attention to them at all. It seems like as good a time as any for her to just...

Laura chokes as Luci slides a hand up her thigh.

"Everything alright?"

Laura coughs twice and then clears her throat. "Drink went down the wrong way."

"Careful," Luci says. She scratches gently at Laura's skin with her short nails. Laura crosses her arms over the table. Her whole body goes stiff with the effort of staying still.

Giving up really felt way too fucking good. Sakhmet was such a good friend. 

"Laura?"

"Mhm?" Laura hums, lips pressed tightly together.

"You listen to much music?"

"I guess."

"What's your poison?" Luci's hand shifts higher. "I'm a Beatles woman myself but what gets you going?"

"Lots of stuff." If Laura's voice hadn't gone up an octave it would've almost sounded casual.

"Really?” She squeezes Laura’s thigh. “Do you know who I am?"

Laura gives her a shrug. She's pretending to watch the boy play acoustic guitar but the energy radiating off her is intoxicating. "I've been seeing you every Sunday for a while now," she says.

Luci grins. "You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh honey, you can't lie to the lord of lies."

Laura, confirming Luci's theory that she was in fact adorably and delightfully full of shit, turns to her, biting her bottom lip.

"I have a poster of you in my room," she says.

Luci pretends to take a sip of her drink to hide her smirk. "That so?"

"I've been to three of your concerts. You signed my chest the night before you showed up at the church."

"In my defense I was very drunk and tend to sign a lot of tits." She starts to pull her hand away, planning to ease off on torturing her, but Laura's hand lands on hers, keeping it pressed against her thigh. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"I thought you just liked looking up my dress."

"I like that too. You've generally got cute panties."

"To bad I'm not wearing any today."

The top of Luci's coffee cup catches fire.

"Unless you want me to fuck you in front of all these nice old people you should probably stop talking like that."

Laura leans forward onto her elbows, her voice dropping. "If my parents were concerned about me fucking girls, I wonder how they'd feel if they knew I've been worshipping the devil for a while now."

"Alright." Luci hops to her feet and pulls Laura up by the upper arm. "You thinking the stage or the punch table?"

"Making a new friend?" A voice behind them says.

"Oh fuck." The deep hungry quality leaves Laura's voice. She turns around. Luci doesn't feel like letting her go so she doesn't. "Hi dad."

"Hey," Laura's dad says. Luci manages to make eye contact for all of two seconds before she's back to staring at Laura.

"Uh, this is Luci. I was going to show her around the community center."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Luci whispers. Laura slaps her arm.

"It's nice to meet you Luci."

"Pleasure's all mine boss," Luci says, still staring at Laura. "Would love to stay and chat but I've got to borrow your daughter for a minute if you don't mind."

"Oh sure, if you're in a rush Luci—"

Laura laughs nervously. "Luci's late for work and I promised to give her a tour. We'll be right back!"

 

It's Laura's sheer force of determination that keeps Luci's hands mostly to herself until they’re indoors, but once they're there she figures they're officially done being civil.

As soon as they're through the front door Luci nearly slams her back against it. Luci doesn't even consider waiting, she kisses Laura and grabs at her ass through the thin material of her dress. 

“Fucking finally,” Laura says breathlessly.

“Fucking finally,” Luci agrees.

For all her earlier awkwardness, Laura responds to her eagerness in kind. She grabs a handful of Luci's hair and pulls them into a deeper kiss, welcoming Luci's tongue in her mouth with a moan. Luci almost feels bad for hogging that sweet sound.

"Bit more comfortable....in the back," Laura says between kisses.

"Mmm." Luci's not really listening. She's kissing along the side of Laura's neck and grabbing at her cardigan to yank it down her shoulders.

"Fuck, Luci."

Luci bites her along the exposed juncture of her neck and shoulders. Laura jumps with a very pretty squeak. "You don't say my name nearly enough. I should probably mention I'm a bit of a biter. You mind, dear?"

"No, do that more. Definitely more of that. But just..." Laura slips away and grabs her hand, pulling them toward a room that isn't next to the glass doors.

Luci goes after her, barely waiting for Laura to seat herself up on a desk before grabbing her by the calf and pulling her into position. Laura's dress pools around her hips and now she has a great view of her. She wasn't lying early. She really wasn't wearing panties.

"Shame. I was planning on ripping those off and making you go the rest of the day pantie-less."

"I was going to wear the ones I got at your first concert a while back but that seemed like a bit much," Laura says, propping herself up on her elbows.

"The limited edition 'Satan Owns this Ass'' ones? Those were pricey if memory serves."

"N-nevermind. Pretend I didn't just say that."

"No way. You're wearing those to church next week."

Laura groans. But then Luci is grabbing her knees and pulling her legs apart and her embarrassment seems to vanish.

"Hallelujah," Luci mutters to herself and then she bites the inside of Laura's thigh.

Laura gasps and Luci's very pleased to see her nearly lose balance. She switches thighs and does it again and then soothes over the bite with her tongue. And then it's small teasing bites up and up her thigh while Laura sit there and squirms and gasps.

Luci reaches blindly up and catches the front of Laura's dress. With a sharp tug, Laura jerks forward and the buttons pop off her dress, raining down onto the floor.

"I could've just taken this thing off."

"I prefer you like this," Luci says, climbing over Laura. She tugs at the dress again and it slips over one of her breasts. "Wow, no bra either? That's not very church friendly."

"You're really something." Laura pushes Luci's hair back until it resembles her normal hairstyle and throws off her glasses. "What if I really were some poor, innocent little church girl?"

Luci grins. "What, you want the devil to take the moral high ground?"

"Right now all I want is the devil to stop teasing me and _ah_!"

Luci doesn't bite her nipple again but she grazes her teeth over it. "That's a hell of a thing to hear from you, Ms. Sunday School."

"I’m – " Laura cuts herself off with a soft moan as Luci circles the nipple with her tongue and then pulls her torn dress down so she can do the same to the other. Laura grabs her face and pulls it up so she can kiss her again, deep and with a ravenous hunger. She only stops to grab at Luci's sweater and pull it over her head.

Laura is slightly gentler when undressing her, but given the ripped dress that's not saying much. She nearly kicks Luci's dress pants off and Luci only keeps her unbuttoned shirt on because she distracts her by running delicate fingers over her cunt.

She really does look good this way, Luci thinks. Pretty, debauched, and thoroughly impatient. "I'm going to need to take a picture when I'm done with you."

Laura doesn't object which Luci takes as a good sign. She circles her fingers a little, teasingly. "You really worship me?" she asks.

Laura shivers. "That's an okay word for it."

"Yeah?" Luci slides a finger along her wet folds. "What'd be a better one? "

" _Ah_. Ob-obsessed." Luci eases a finger slowly into her. "Fuck. Infatuated." Luci nips at her thigh. "Jealous."

"Jealous?"

Laura lays a leg over her shoulders. She shakes her head. "Sex now, my identity issues later."

"As you wish," Luci says, burying herself between Laura's thighs. Laura shouts and shoves herself up into Luci's face. One of her heels falls to the floor.

Let no one say Lucifer wasn't generous when it came to her followers.

 

"So. What happened?" Amaterasu asks. The two of them are eating on Luci's balcony.

Luci pours a generous helping of vodka into her orange juice and hums, the picture of nonchalance. "A gentlewoman doesn't kiss and tell."

"I'm taking that as a yes since you haven't talked about wanting to sleep with her in like a week."

"Maybe I've moved on."

“Maybe you owe Sakhmet some money.”

"Hey," she hears Laura call from the living room. Oops. "Someone left a couple bottles of champagne in your hot tub. Are those up for grabs?"

Laura freezes, seeing Amaterasu sitting right next to Luci. She's wearing nothing but one of Luci's shirts and her own mildly tacky, weirdly sexy fan underwear.

"Shit." She ducks away, hiding out of view.

"You're really bad at being mysterious," Amaterasu says.

"Alright, I admit it. We've been fucking every day since last Sunday. Don’t tell Sakhmet. She’s gonna be so smug.”

“I’m already texting her.”

“Damn.” She throws back her drink. Despite her tone she doesn’t really feel too bad about that. “Hey Laura! You want to come meet one of your other idols? Laura's got the cutest little red wig back at her place. You’d love it."

"Luci, oh my god!"

"What? Playing coy won't work nearly as well with Amaterasu as it did with me," Luci says. She flashes Amaterasu a smile. "That’s Laura. She's a fan."


End file.
